


A Proper Snowball Fight

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Hubert appears for a second too but only to get a snowball thrown at him so he didn't get a tag), Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Lorenz is trying to teach Claude some manners - But with snow all around, Claude has a differen idea.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Proper Snowball Fight

“Claude.” Lorenz tried, once again, to teach Claude better etiquette. “You ought to learn how to behave like a proper noble.”

Claude nodded, seemingly in agreement. “Uh-huh. So, I’d assume it’d be very improper of me to, say, throw a snowball at the prince of Faerghus?” He casually scooped up some snow and formed it into a ball.

“Exactly! Good to hear you understand. So—”

But before Lorenz could finish his sentence, Claude let the snowball fly, in the direction of none other than Dimitri. When he turned around to see who’d thrown it, Claude innocently crossed his hands behind his head and whistled.

“But apparently, you don’t care.”

Claude’s eyes widened. “Wow, you think?” He picked up some more snow and grinned. “C’mon, Lorenz. Even nobles deserve some fun, don’t they?” Claude ducked to avoid Dimitri’s snowball, which hit Lorenz instead.

Lorenz was startled for a moment, then brushed the snow off his uniform. “It seems like my advice is falling on deaf ears.” He sighed and left.

“What? I can’t hear you!” Claude yelled after Lorenz. Then he focused on Dimitri again. “So, your Highness, up for a battle?”

Dimitri chuckled. “If you insist.”

They exchanged quite a few snowballs—Claude landed more hits, but when Dimitri hit, he hit _hard_ —when Dimitri suddenly stopped, his arm already extended for the next throw.

Surprised, Claude looked around to find out why. “Ohh, Princess! Care to join?”

Edelgard stopped. “Well…” She appeared to think it over for a moment, while Claude tossed a snowball in the air and caught it again, waiting for her answer.

Finally, she smiled and nodded. “All right then.”

“Good choice!” Claude threw his snowball at her, not even giving her enough chance to pick up some snow to fight back.

She couldn’t dodge this one, but reacted quickly, positioning herself behind some of the wooden pillars. Sure, they didn’t cover her completely, but they did make it harder to hit.

Their snowball fight went mostly uninterrupted; the students who didn’t want to join were smart enough to pick a different path.

Until Hubert came along. “Milady, you—”

But before he could finish—no doubt telling Edelgard she had duties to fulfill—a very well-aimed snowball hit him straight in the mouth.

Edelgard and Dimitri looked at Claude, who just shrugged and grinned at Hubert. “You shouldn’t enter a battlefield without being prepared to be caught in the fray. So? Do you want to join us?”

Luckily, Claude was immune to death glares, or he might have dropped dead on the spot.

Edelgard had to stifle a giggle. Once she’d composed herself, she walked over to Hubert. “You’re right.” She nodded at Claude and Dimitri. “Have fun with your battle.”

Claude bowed deeply, his grin never leaving his face. “As you wish, Princess.” Once she and Hubert were far enough away, he looked over at Dimitri and raised an eyebrow.

Dimitri shook his head. “I do have other things to take care of. It was… Nice, though.”

“Hmm.” Claude tossed the snowball he still held in his hand behind him. “All right then. Maybe we’ll do it again.”

Dimitri nodded. “I won’t be surprised as easily next time, though.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge, Dimitri?” Claude asked, grinning wider than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Snowball fights!! :D (Also, poor Lorenz. He's trying his best.)  
> And I noticed that I love writing Claude. I should do that more often.


End file.
